


At the After Party

by eleutheria_has_won



Series: Prompt Me! fills [11]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post Code of Claw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/pseuds/eleutheria_has_won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"if you're still taking rarepairs i'd love to see what you can do with Lapblood and Twitchtip. -half-lander"</p>
<p>[[From a Prompt Me! on thecityofregalia.tumblr.com . Head there if you want to submit a prompt of your own.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudophoenix/gifts).



They meet at what Ripred (sardonically) calls the after-party.

“So, you’re a friend of Gregor’s?” Lapblood says to Twitchtip, settling down beside her in Regalia’s great hall to watch the celebratory shenanigans from afar. “Twitchtip, the scentseer, right?”

“I am,” Twitchtip says warily. Scentseer are not well liked - it’s the understatement of the year. “And you are… Lapblood. Who raised an army against the Bane.”

“I am,” says Lapblood in return, lightly but playfully mocking. Twitchtip shifts. It’s been a very… long time, since she interacted with anyone for any length of time. Let alone nicely.

“That was - pretty impressive,” she stutters, to break the silence. “What you - what you, um, did.” Lapblood is gorgeous, well-groomed, and just a bit famous. It is mildly distracting. “With the armies,” she finishes lamely. Gnawers don’t blush, not like humans do in embarrassment, but her fur bristles in the equivalent gesture to a face gone tomato red.

Lapblood grins.


End file.
